Devices, systems and methods for remotely controlling objects, such as toys, are well known in the art. Usually, such systems are based on radio communication or optical, particularly infrared, communication. In a typical prior art use, a remote control device, comprising a transmitter, transmits a signal which is coded with a control information such as steering or velocity information. A corresponding receiver connected to the object to be controlled receives the transmitted signal. Electronic circuits derives the control information, which is forwarded to the appropriate control elements in the object.
A common problem related to such remote control systems arises when several remote control devices and several corresponding receivers are to be operated simultaneously in a common environment. Reliable system performance requires that the signal transmitted by one remote control device should only influence the corresponding receiver device.